Project:Chat/Logs/29 August 2017
03:58 what’s wrong with it 03:58 i dont like it 03:58 why 03:58 Doesn Hitler look too fat? 03:58 *Does 03:58 o hai 03:58 Hi Chap 03:58 hai 03:59 (hi) (hi) 03:59 hi Özün Oldun 03:59 (wave2) (wave2) 03:59 <Özün Oldun> Eredhras ono thelduin 03:59 DUN DUN DUN 03:59 now she will last for 2 hours before dying again 03:59 :( 03:59 Oh 03:59 THE BOT TALKED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 03:59 ?????????? 03:59 it always says that once it starts working 03:59 Is that good or bad, staying for 2 hours? 04:00 ok 04:00 bad 04:00 Oh 04:00 it’s supposed to stay in for at least 48 hours each time 04:00 that’s the ideal 04:00 once it stayed in for a whole week 04:00 nonstop 04:00 But only once, right 04:00 google says Eredhras ono thelduin means That's what it basically means 04:01 Uh 04:01 uhhhhhh 04:01 wot 04:01 OOH 04:01 Our Chat log is on Google search 04:01 Cool 04:01 wot 04:01 wtf 04:02 Thread:138226 I was scrolling through here and found Akio on a thread someone started on my profile 04:02 lmao 04:02 and Akio responded? 04:02 literally our chat logs are #3 google search 04:02 who Akio 04:02 Akio stalks me on other wikis apparently 04:02 lol 04:02 from HHW 04:02 xD 04:02 does HHW cover real hurriances too 04:02 hurricanes* 04:03 ye we talk about them all the time 04:03 What's HHW? 04:03 hypothetical hurricanes wiki 04:03 some wiki I joined in january 04:03 Ah 04:03 Hurricane Harvey Wiki™ 04:03 They actually moved to discord cuz you can post images there 04:03 well, not the wiki 04:03 the chat did 04:03 Nobody uses the regular chat anymore lol 04:04 c="grey"*AkioTheOne has spawned into the arena!* 04:04 gasp 04:04 xD 04:04 it’s like that for many Wikis 04:04 they all up & go to a third party place 04:04 our chat has held on 04:04 somehow 04:04 Because we're too cool for anything else 04:04 cuz honestly Slack & Discord are better 04:04 lol 04:04 I remember when Graviatar joined the HHW chat on one of my first days 04:04 sure Skye 04:04 gtg (cans are being thrown at me (dont ask)) 04:04 speaking of Graveh 04:04 Tale of Diep:Buffs and Debuffs (Zathsu)?diff=prev&oldid=304907 04:04 I also need to gtg 04:04 bai 04:05 Bye my good Chap 04:05 TOP NOTCH GGRAMMAR, CHEP 04:05 >ggrammar 04:05 rip 04:05 bai 04:05 Ye 04:05 Oh 04:05 Cool wat is happening 04:06 Bana pls 04:06 He has Ursuul Syndrome too 04:06 His only cure is interseting conversations 04:06 interesting 04:07 someone should rename Ursuul Syndrome to Safari Syndrome 04:07 sounds better 04:07 brb 04:07 Hum-tee-tum 04:12 brb 04:47 hi. 04:48 blah 04:48 chat lag 04:48 what did i miss 04:48 idk 04:49 hows life for you 04:49 hi 04:49 hi 04:49 why are you talking to urself 04:49 ? 04:49 wtf 04:49 chat didn’t display Tidal’s messages until I refreshed 04:49 hax 04:49 ursuul 04:50 stahp taking mushrooms 04:50 i heard they are boobnoxious 04:50 haxorz 04:50 am doing Wu nao 04:50 o nic 04:50 will be up in like an hour or so 04:50 okey 04:50 so hows life..? 04:50 usual 04:51 school's starting soon 04:51 also uhhhh 04:51 y 04:51 chat stop eating my messages 04:51 ? 04:51 04:51 y 04:52 cos useless 04:52 tru 04:52 should've removed disc mod too 04:52 and mayb rollbak 04:52 you could theoretically remove all of them & notice no change 04:52 but I’d prefer you didn’t 04:53 otherwise you wouldn’t show up in 04:53 which is how we list chat modz 04:53 Bana pls 04:53 o ok 04:53 also is it me or 04:53 ? 04:53 ozun iz having problems recently 04:54 ye 04:54 she's on strike 04:54 MORE RIGHTS FOR BOTS< 04:54 lol 04:59 now w0t 05:00 wel i gotta go sleep 05:00 so 05:00 bai 05:00 bye 05:05 rip 05:05 in a bit there’ll be a WU to read if ya want 05:06 ok 05:06 o hey ozun's back 05:25 o.o 05:26 so much ursuuling 05:32 OK 05:32 I;m back 05:32 Oh Chat is ded 05:32 Hmm Ursuul didn't come back 05:32 urs is here 05:33 isn't he? 05:33 Nope 05:33 Is your chat reloaded? 05:33 ok he left 05:33 Hi again 05:33 ...w0t? 05:33 hi 05:33 WHAT 05:33 You just spawned into the arena for me 05:33 Hey guys wassup! �� 05:34 even though I was talking to you 05:34 Hey there 05:34 Good news 05:34 Today 05:34 I got what? 05:34 I dunno 05:34 Hey Spencer 05:34 he's a heavy ursuuler 05:34 Ye 05:35 o rip 05:35 Hey 05:35 hi 05:35 307k with Hybrid! 05:35 In 4 TDM 05:36 Plus 05:36 I killed a Spread Shot with 468k. 05:37 Cool 05:37 Don't listen to me Tidal. 05:37 Have you ever killed the leader before? 05:38 I have 05:38 FFA though 05:38 Can you remember whom you killed? 05:38 No 05:38 What do you kill often! 05:39 Shapes 05:39 Sprayers 05:39 Skimmers 05:39 boosters 05:39 Well 05:39 Hmm 05:39 Streamliners 05:39 Hurricane Octo rekts them 05:39 I always beat streamliners 05:39 Rangers the most often 05:40 On e killed a ranger as a level 30 machine gun 05:40 What about you, Ursuul? 05:40 Once I got to level 45 by a random shot 05:40 wah? 05:40 Same here 05:40 oh sorry was writing WU 05:40 wazzap 05:40 What is up! 05:40 What have you killed the most in diep? 05:41 Streamliners, Trappers, and Battleships. 05:41 Necromancers to 05:41 hmmmmmm 05:41 Oh ye battleships too 05:41 ... 05:41 Squares Kappa 05:41 Lel 05:41 i don't kill tanks much 05:41 Squares 05:41 Good news Ursuul! 05:41 o 05:42 What is it? 05:42 Me kill 468k spread shot in 4 TDM! 05:42 ? 05:42 Sounds interesting 05:42 ok 05:42 Oh that 05:42 I was talking to Ursuul. 05:42 anyone up for 2 teamz? 05:42 I gotta write WU rip 05:42 also good job BattleDroid 05:42 Can't afford, I'm using ipad. 05:42 Uh 05:43 Me Ig 05:43 Quick Note: Have you ever heard of Awesome Evildor. 05:43 YE 05:43 you lg? 05:43 I guess 05:43 what's lg 05:43 lag? 05:43 That was my first account, 05:43 I Guess 05:43 IG 05:43 My computer account. 05:43 ok 05:43 Temz slang 05:43 ... 05:43 Battle is my ipad account. 05:43 anyways 05:44 @skye diep.io/#CA86ABEABB30CC636F39 05:44 Can't play sorry, 05:44 i know 05:44 But can you at least tell what is going on there. 05:44 ah f**k we're losing 05:45 Don't worry. Watch corrupt x's videos about turnarounds. 05:45 Who is #1? 05:45 we're red 05:45 Like last time. 05:45 Right? 05:46 #1 is red lv 45 destroyer (strange) 05:46 I've seen normal destroyers as leaders before. 05:46 How much XP does he have? 05:46 272.9k 05:47 Hehe, beat his score. 05:47 I hope he dies before he can beat my 307k score. 05:47 From today. 05:49 How much score does the Destroyer have now? 05:50 gg you 05:50 378.4k 05:55 Dead yet? 05:55 426.0k 05:55 far from dead 05:55 Ooohoohooohiok NUTS! 05:56 forget the Destroyer, whhat tank are you going for? 05:56 Octo, as usual 05:56 also you think 4326k is nuts? 05:56 426k* 05:56 Heard of a user called Adasba? 05:56 Yeah. 05:57 I heard of Corrput X. 05:57 Guess what high score he got with overlord 05:57 Oh no Ursuul Syndrome 05:57 1m 05:57 wrong 05:57 10m 05:57 WHA WHATTTTTT!!!!!! 06:00 Hey again. 06:01 Sorry, had to shut down my ipad because my keyboard was stuck 06:01 ok 06:01 what happened to destroyer? 06:01 Ask Teamerz about adasba sometime 06:01 okay 06:01 432.7k 06:02 What is #2 06:02 145.1k 06:02 What tank? 06:03 penta 06:03 #3 is who? 06:04 Lol Ursuul. 06:04 U are endlessly leaving and coming back. 06:05 :) 06:05 Hi 06:05 Ursuul 06:05 yay alve 06:05 alive 06:06 Skye Skim, who is #3? 06:09 ah i ded 06:11 To who 06:11 #1 Destroyer? 06:11 destroyer 06:11 no 06:11 #1 was same team 06:11 Oh 06:11 now the guy who killed me is #1 06:11 who is he? 06:12 Penta right? 06:13 destroyer 06:13 i left 06:13 You left game? 06:14 BTW who is Ozun Oldun Away? 06:15 Ozun is a bot 06:15 she records chat 06:15 everything we say 06:16 like what do u mean by record chat? 06:16 let me get an example 06:16 Diep.io Wikia:Chat/Logs 06:17 these are the recorded chat 06:18 Ok 06:20 Ursuul. 06:21 Stop endlessly coming and leaving. 06:21 he can't 06:21 What ahppened? 06:21 Why is he doing this? 06:22 it's his web browser i think 06:22 reloads over and over again 06:22 it's normal 06:22 Keeps laggings. 06:22 just ignore it 06:22 Ok 06:22 Let's talk about Hybrid food. 06:22 ...? 06:22 what 06:23 hybrid food is what hybrids kill 06:23 ok 06:23 octo 06:23 tri twin 06:23 rams 06:23 now battle 06:23 almost 06:23 done 06:23 k 06:23 Yes Tidal? 06:23 What tanks kill you the most? 06:24 Snipers, drone tanks, Destroyer branch and spammers. 06:24 ...one particular class? 06:24 maybe 2 06:24 Sniper type tanks. 06:24 ... 06:24 Ranger? 06:24 Ranger and Predator 06:24 And assassin 06:24 For me it's Predator and Overlord 06:25 Predator = An Overlord's Brekfast 06:25 both f**k me up immensely 06:25 YES 06:25 YES 06:25 YES 06:25 immensely, i tell you. 06:25 ? 06:26 Hybrid = Ranger lunch 06:26 2 consecutive hits on level 45 tanks 06:26 nice 06:26 I hate snipers 06:26 And I was level 17 06:26 Ranger = Booster breakfast 06:26 Sniper tanks with high bullet damage and penetration can kill a glass cannon level 45 tank in only 2 hits. 06:27 Booster = Octo food 06:27 Landmine = Spike's late meal 06:27 All rammers = Spike food 06:27 Spike = all spammer food 06:28 Spike = Ball midnight snak 06:28 Ball = food for everyone except spike 06:29 Low health boss = Rammer prey 06:29 wrong 06:29 Oh 06:29 Low health boss = Predator prey (get it?) 06:29 Ah I died 06:29 Ye I get it 06:29 Still playing 2 teams Skye? 06:29 and Annihilator too 06:29 Ye I am 06:30 What tank going for 06:30 Factory 06:30 Who is leader? 06:34 paul is leader 2017 08 29